


Like a Brother

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Brotherly - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy feels awfully bad about getting Kevin spanked. Again. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Brother

Jimmy waited until the sound of the car faded completely before he clambered up to the sill of his bedroom and reached out to the thick branches of the tree that stood between his window and that of his best buddy in the whole world, Kevin. The tree was fully leafy on this the first week of summer vacation, so Jimmy had to wade through foliage as he crept in the late summer afternoon light to Kevin's window. Like his, Kevin's window was open to take advantage of the beautiful weather, and Jimmy slipped over the sill and dropped to the floor, just as he had countless times before.

Kevin was taller than Jimmy with sandy hair and dark eyes. Now, Kevin's eyes were red and puffy from crying, sobbing really, after a thorough butt busting from his daddy due to their latest adventure that had taken them down by the river in the woods bordering both their backyards. It had been Jimmy's idea and Jimmy had huddled in his room, grounded, and feeling awful as he listened to his buddy getting a bare bottomed spanking. Kevin glared at Jimmy from tummy down on his bed, his pajama bottoms still down around his knees, his red butt on display.

"I'm really sorry, Kev," Jimmy said. "I didn't think we would get caught."

"You never think we'll get caught," Kevin replied, his voice both angry and sulky. "And I'm the one who always gets spanked."

Jimmy shrugged uncomfortably. It was true that he'd never been spanked in his entire life and that Kevin was often spanked, usually at least a couple times a month. And it was also true that it was almost always Jimmy's fault when Kevin got spanked. But there was really nothing to be done about it. No matter how many times Jimmy's parents threatened a spanking, they never gave one, even when they were caught down by the river where they were specifically forbidden from going.

"I got grounded," Jimmy said weakly.

Kevin snorted in derision and turned his head away, resting it on his arms. "Maybe you should just go home, Jimmy. I'm not sure want to be your friend anymore."

Jimmy felt his lip tremble at that. Kevin was like his brother; he would do anything for Kevin and the thought of no longer being his friend hurt.

"Kev, really, what can I do to make it up to you? I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Kevin rolled over and stood up, pulling his undies and pajamas up as he did so. "You want to know what you can do? You can take a real punishment for once. You can get your butt spanked for all the trouble you cause instead of me. That would make up to me, Jimmy. I mean, it's just not fair. You're my best friend, but sometimes you just make so mad I want to..."

And he paused. And in that pause, each knew what the other was thinking.

"Wait," said Jimmy. "No, please not that. I'm sorry, I'll do anything..."

"Anything? Really?"

"Anything but that. I don't want a spanking, Kev."

"I didn't want a spanking either. I didn't want you to go down by the river. I didn't want to get caught there and have dad catch us."

Jimmy felt tears begin to well, his heart begin to race, his ears begin to ring. "I've never been spanked before."

Kevin nodded. "That's the whole problem."

Kevin lunged and though Jimmy tried to dodge, Kevin was faster. He was on the junior wrestling team at school and once he had a hand on Jimmy, he wrestled him to the floor and wrenched an arm behind his back, pinning him there.

"Ouch!" Jimmy cried. "No! I'm sorry."

"You're sure going to be," Kevin replied.

It was a simple act to pull down Jimmy's pajamas to reveal his little white briefs and those too came quickly down. Jimmy was already kicking and squirming in desperate vain. Kevin wrapped his friend's legs in his own, locking him down, leaving him vulnerable. Kevin wasted no time. With palm flat he slapped Jimmy's naked bottom hard and quick and watched as red splotches raised. Jimmy howled in protest, but Kevin held him fast.

"Owie! No, no no. I'm sorry!"

Kevin paused after the initial flurry, breathing hard. His pulse was pounding in his ears. Sweat stood out on his skin and made his pajamas cling. He was excited and afraid and determined all at once.

"That was for last year when you wrote that nasty letter about Ms. Kelly and I got in trouble."

He spanked Jimmy hard on each cheek. Jimmy cried out.

"And that's for the time you pulled the laundry off the line. Mom spanked me with a switch for that."

He rained down another peppering flurry on his best friend's naked butt. Kevin was entranced by the naked red skin, the warmth of it, the smoothness of it. He swallowed hard, his hand raised, but hesitated.

"And that's for when you dug up mom's roses and she spanked me right there in front yard for everyone to see."

Jimmy was limp in Kevin's grip now, sobbing. Kevin had lost his thirst for spanking. He released his friend and stood. Jimmy got to his knees, his hands rubbing at his butt vigorously, his face tear-streaked and downcast. Kevin sat on the his bed, ignoring the rekindling fire in his own bottom, his breathing coming hard, and his boyhood straining against his pajamas embarrassingly. He was at a loss for what to do next, so he just watched his friend sob and tried not to feel too bad for him. The brat definitely deserved it.

After a while, once Jimmy had stopped crying, after he'd pulled up his pajamas, after he'd stood up a bit shakily, Kevin had decided what to do next.

"That's what a spanking's like," Kevin said. "And that wasn't even with a switch or a paddle or nothing. And it wasn't even for what happened today."

At that last, Jimmy looked up at him, horrorstruck.

"Now don't worry, I'm not gonna spank you for everything you've ever done that got me spanked. That'd be... a lot."

Jimmy looked down, embarrassed.

"But, next time it happens, next time you get me in trouble and I get spanked for it and you don't, you're going to come over here just like you did tonight and I'm gonna spank you."

Jimmy didn't react, still looking away, rubbing absently at his bottom. Kevin stood and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did you hear me, Jimmy?"

Jimmy jumped and nodded. "Sure, Kev. But it won't happen again, I promise." Jimmy was feeling strange about the whole thing. Kevin was bigger and stronger than him, but the episode hadn't felt like he was getting beat up by a bigger boy, it had truly felt like he was being punished. But punished by his best friend?

"I find that hard to believe," said Kevin.

And for several awkward moments, the boys looked at each other. Then, with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat, Kevin let go of Jimmy.

"You wanna play video games or something?"

"Sure."


End file.
